


First Time the Second Time

by elliottripp



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottripp/pseuds/elliottripp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone else wonder why the fuck Delphine and Cosima were still wearing underwear in bed together? I'm gonna just act like that was a product of Cosima respecting Delphine's nervousness about being with a woman for the first time, because we saw a whole lot of naked with other couples... Just sayin'. I mean, Orphan Black, why you showin' me Sarah's butt and not Cosima's? Yes, I know their butts are identical. It's the principle of the thing.</p><p>This fic starts in 01X09, except instead of finding out Delphine is her monitor, the evening goes in a very different direction.</p><p>This is smutty smut smut.</p><p>This fic could also be titled "Consent Is Sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time the Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with underlying plot is my favorite. Have a prompt? Leave it in the comments :)

"I brought the wine and truffles I promised you." Delphine smiled and turned around, eyeing Cosima sitting on her desk chair. 

Cosima's lips grew into a slow smile as she leaned back in her chair. She looked Delphine up and down, heart fluttering at her full pink lips, the blonde curls piled on top of her head, the strappy black bra peaking out the top of her sheer tank top. 

"I think Scott has a crush on you. He pretty much hyperventilated after you left the lab today."

Delphine hummed. "Too bad for him. I am interested in someone else."

Cosima grinned slowly, watching Delphine run her hand through her own curls, slinking her way around the table toward Cosima. She felt herself let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Anyone I know?" 

"Oui. You know her well." Delphine paused when her knees hit Cosima's. Her hand reached down to the brunette's, pulling it from it's resting place on her armrest. She ran her thumbs over Cosima's knuckles and palms. Cosima gulped. "I have been excited to see you all day," Delphine said softly, her accent light on her lips. She smiled and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Me, too," Cosima whispered. She smiled up at Delphine and brought the blonde's hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. Delphine shut her eyes and bit her lip again. 

The blonde's stomach dropped. She had been thinking about spending another night with Cosima since the moment she'd left that morning. The night before had been full of clumsy exploration and lust she had never felt before. She knew she felt a spark the first night Cosima had kissed her. The night before had been a million tiny sparks, setting her ablaze with something she didn't know was possible. Cosima had been so gentle and patient with her. When she had stiffened as Cosima went to remove her bra, the brunette moved her hand away from the clasp and kissed her again instead. "Let's take this slow."

Delphine had nodded slowly. "Thank you," she had whispered. Later, Cosima's hands had found their way to her clit, rubbing slowly against her underwear, sensing Delphine's nervousness. It had been enough friction, though, and she had come, staring into Cosima's eyes. Afterwards, the brunette had settled in next to her, content in giving without receiving.

Thinking back to last night, she wondered what she was so afraid of. She knew she was attracted to Cosima. She knew Cosima respected her and was a gentle and guiding lover. Her body had never fit together with another woman's and she was surprised at how effortless it felt. She knew Cosima only wanted to please her. Why, then, had she frozen at the idea of being completely exposed in front of the dreadlocked woman?

Nerves. She wanted to please Cosima. She had a little bit of an idea of what to do. She knew what felt good on herself, but what if Cosima's body worked differently? Would she like the way Cosima tasted? What if she was no good? All of these anxieties had raced through her head the previous night, leaving her frozen with fear when she should have been melting.

Delphine looked down at the beautiful woman before her, sitting on the wooden rolling chair. She tugged Cosima's hands up and her body followed, hovering close to Delphine's tall form. Delphine shifted her left hand to Cosima's hip, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. 

The spark. There it was again. Every time their lips brushed, she felt her body catching fire. She ran her tongue along Cosima's bottom lip and was rewarded with a sweet, warm tongue pressing against her own. Cosima flicked her tongue against Delphine's and used the two hands buried in blonde curls to pull Delphine's lips even closer.

Delphine pushed the cardigan from Cosima's shoulders, just as she had the night before. She smiled against Cosima's lips as she remembered the action. This all felt so familiar. The perfect lips moving expertly against her own. Cosima's warm back under her fingertips. Cosima's hands tugging at the bottom of her shirt, asking silently if she could pull it over the blonde's head.

Delphine pulled away for a second to remove her white tank top. Cosima's eyes were roaming over the swells of her breasts when Delphine let her shirt drop to the floor. She offered Cosima a shy grin and brushed her knuckles against the brunette's cheek. Cosima chucked, caught staring. "Dear God, you're beautiful."

"Have you seen yourself?" Delphine asked, tugging Cosima's tank top over her head. She had seen Cosima in her bra just that morning, but the jolt in her gut felt like that first time all over again. The curiosity and lust took over. She leaned down to press a kiss to the swell of Cosima's right breast.

"Mmm," Cosima hummed, her hands running through Delphine's hair, holding her close. Delphine dragged her lips up the brunette's neck, brushing her nose against dreads on the way up to her mouth. The blonde felt Cosima tugging at her pants, popping the button open as their lips finally met. Delphine shimmied her own pants to the floor and reached for Cosima's next.

Stripped down to their bras and underwear, Cosima pressed her forehead to Delphine's and pulled away, panting. "Want to come to bed with me?" she asked.

"More than anything," Delphine replied. Cosima smiled and took her hands, walking backwards toward the soft mattress in the other room. Delphine giggled and yanked Cosima to her, pulling their bodies flush as they kept moving toward the bed. She bit her lip as she felt her body come into contact with Cosima's warm, soft skin. The smaller woman was a combination of muscle and curves that Delphine could not pull her hands away from. She traced her fingers over Cosima's back, down to her waist, ghosting over her ass. She ran her blunt nails up Cosima's thighs and finally rested her hands on the brunette's hips as their legs finally met the edge of the bed. She watched Cosima close her eyes to the touch. She loved that she could have that effect on her lover. She buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, kissing the skin there softly.

Cosima cleared her throat as if she was trying to startle herself out of the trance Delphine's caresses had put her in. "Delphine," she whispered.

Delphine dragged her face to Cosima's cheeks and kissed there next. "Oui, ma cherie?" Delphine noticed how easily the term of endearment fell from her lips.

"Delphine," Cosima held the blonde's face gently between her hands, pulling the taller woman away from her cheeks to look her in the eyes. 

"Yes, Cosima?" Her thumbs brushed the brunette's hips.

"Just to be clear, we can go as slow as you want. No pressure at all."

Delphine's heart bounced around in her chest at Cosima's display of selfless regard for the blonde's comfort. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's neck and kissed her deeply, their tongues running and pressing against each other. Cosima gasped into the kiss, its intensity catching her off guard. The blonde's hands scraped lightly over Cosima's shoulders and landed on her upper arms, guiding her to sit on the mattress, breaking their kiss. Cosima's eyes were level with Delphine's belly button and she immediately pressed her lips to Delphine's hips, grasping at her waist with both hands. Delphine's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of warm lips moving across her stomach and she felt a stir in her groin, a crackle of electricity between her thighs. A soft _oh_ fell from her lips.

Delphine tucked her fingers under Cosima's chin, tilting her face up gently. Their eyes met softly and Delphine felt her bottom lip suck up between her teeth out of habit, or maybe nerves. Her hands wound around her back and she flicked the clasp of her bra, drawing the straps down in a moment of bravery. Cosima watched as each new patch of skin came into view, her breath quickening and her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Cosima's eyes roamed over Delphine's breasts, her hands dragging up from their spot on her waist, gliding over her ribcage and brushing her thumbs lightly against the bottom swells. "May I?" Cosima heard, Delphine's soft fingers tracing down her shoulder blades and landing over the clasp of her bra.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled. She felt the soft snap on her back and Delphine pulled the straps down her shoulders. Delphine felt a tug in her chest as her eyes drank in Cosima's breasts. She'd always appreciated the female form, but this--the fullness, the spreading of goosebumps that tightened Cosima's dusky nipples under the blondes gaze--made her heart thump against the inside of her chest in an unfamiliar way. 

Her eyes caught on a metallic flash coming from Cosima's right nipple. She studied it further and found that a bar was pierced horizontally through the one side. "A piercing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got it done in my early 20's on a whim and I've grown to like it," she smiled.

"I like it, too," Delphine admitted, wondering what it would feel like to run her tongue over the warm flesh and cool metal at the same time.

"Yeah, it's super sensitive now." She watched Delphine peel her eyes away from the piercing and back up to her face. "Come 'ere," Cosima asked, using her grip on Delphine's hips to guide the blonde down to the bed. She followed Cosima's tug and placed one knee on each side of her, straddling her hips and resting her weight on Cosima's thighs.

Their lips met again, gently brushing against each other, as Cosima's fingers ghosted up and cupped over Delphine's breasts, lightly brushing over her hardening nipples. Delphine felt each brush of Cosima's skilled fingers send electricity through her body. She shivered from the gentleness and wondered again what she had been so afraid of the night before. She watched Cosima's eyes darken, her eyelids heavy, and deepened their kiss.

She noticed that Cosima's hands ran a trail from her breasts, scratching lightly over her hips and thighs, then back again, avoiding her underwear almost completely. Delphine knew that she would need to make the first move, she would need to give Cosima permission. 

She pushed Cosima's shoulders back gently and the brunette fell onto the downy comforter, propping herself up on her elbows. Delphine followed her down, their mouths still moving against one another, nibbling on lips and stroking tongues. Delphine hooked her underwear around her thumbs and drew them slowly down her thighs, separating from her lover briefly to pull them the rest of the way down. She watched Cosima's eyes run over her body quickly as she gulped. Her fingers hooked around the top of Cosima's underwear next, asking permission with her eyes. Cosima smiled lightly and lifted her hips from the mattress as if to say _yes, please_. Delphine's eyes widened as Cosima's entire body became naked before her. "Belle," she whispered.

Cosima slid her hand along the base of Delphine's neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. The distance between their bodies closed until the blonde was pressed flush against the smaller woman's frame. Her hips straddled one of Cosima's thighs and she felt, for the first time, the brunette's wet center pressed against her. Her stomach fluttered at the thought that Cosima's wetness was a direct result of _her_ actions. Cosima twisted her hips up and her thigh pushed against Delphine's core. A soft gasp fell from her lips before she could stop it. Delphine's hips ground down quickly, like a reflex.

Out of nowhere, every fear of inadequacy rushed into her mind. Her lips slowed against Cosima's and she pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Delphine whispered. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, feeling where Cosima has just been. "I am just a little nervous, I think."

Cosima brushed her thumb against Delphine's cheek, trying to soothe away the nerves she saw in the wide, hazel eyes looking down at her. She smiled softly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well I'd be happy like this for the rest of the night."

Delphine laughed lightly, dropping her head to Cosima's shoulder, planting a small kiss on tanned skin. She rolled to the side, pulling Cosima with her so that they could face each other. "I want more, I am just not sure how to start," she confessed.

Cosima leaned in to brush their lips together gently. Her thigh moved between Delphine's legs as she readjusted their bodies, pressing down a little more into Delphine's frame. The blonde let out another gasp as she felt the brush toward her center. Cosima's hands slipped up and around her breasts, teasing her lightly then grasping and stroking her nipples, sending tiny shocks through her body once more. She felt Cosima's lips move down her neck, biting and sucking, focusing on each spot that caused Delphine to let out a light moan. Once her lips met Delphine's breast, she sunk in her teeth, taking a hard nipple between her teeth, soothing and flicking her tongue over the nub. Delphine sighed and held Cosima's head to her chest. Her hips ground down on their own, her breath starting to come out shaky.

The brunette ran her fingers up Delphine's hip, then down her thighs, the tips brushing lightly against the hair at the apex. Her hips strained for more contact and Cosima took the light thrusts as permission to continue. She smiled against Delphine's breast as her fingers stroked lightly over her wetness. A spark shot up through Delphine's body, adding to the heat that was already building in her abdomen. "Cosima," she groaned, as the brunette's fingers gently ran through her heat.

"God, Delphine, you feel amazing," Cosima said before switching to her lovers other breast to tease and suck there. Delphine felt her lover run her fingers up through her folds, parting her and stroking lightly over her clit, rubbing tiny circles. Delphine's breath caught in her throat as she felt Cosima's fingers at her entrance, teasing and asking permission.

Delphine nodded her head and opened her legs wider. "Please," she asked. Then, before she knew it, Cosima's skilled fingers were in her, twisting gently and stretching as deeply as possible. Her whole body shuddered at the tenderness of Cosima's hands and the pleasure that rolled through her frame. Small moans fell from her mouth with each gentle thrust, her hips rolling forward, matching the rhythm of the fingers that were pumping in and out of her. She felt Cosima's thumb begin to join in, pressing and swirling gently against her clit.

Cosima drew her mouth away from Delphine's breasts, leaving the swells glossy and shining in the dim light. Their lips met again, Cosima's tongue running against Delphine's, begging for entrance. Delphine took her tongue in and sucked gently, stopping only to gasp for breath and to let out a groan when the pleasure in her groin coiled tighter and tighter. 

Delphine's hips moved faster as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. How long had they been here? Couldn't have been more than two minutes since Cosima's fingers had parted her. No, this was too soon. She didn't want to come yet. She tried to fight it, but Cosima's fingers still moved inside her expertly and each touch to her clit propelled her forward to the finish line. Her hips moved erratically and she broke away from Cosima's mouth as a loud cry tore from her chest. Waves of pleasure rolled toward her and she was pulled under immediately. "Oh, merde, non!" she shouted as she came. Cosima stayed with her, pounding as deeply as possible against the muscles gripping to her fingers, then slowed with Delphine's hips, guiding her gently back to earth.

"No?" Cosima asked. "Never heard that one before as an orgasmic exclamation," she smiled. "I believe _yes_ is more common." She kissed across Delphine's collar bone, soothing. 

Delphine hummed, smoothing her own hair back, then wrapping her arms around Cosima's shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Cosima slip out of her and she immediately missed the fullness. "That was so fast," she groaned. "I wanted it to last a bit longer."

"We've got all night." Cosima brought their eyes together, bumping her nose into Delphine's playfully. Delphine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled.

"Oui, but it is embarrassing. Like an adolescent boy."

"Mmm," Cosima hummed, "I think it's hot." She nipped at Delphine's bottom lip. "It means you were really turned on." Delphine watched Cosima bring her own hand to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out to gather Delphine's wetness around her knuckles. Delphine watched it happen, her heart fluttering. She had never considered that this could be erotic, yet here she was, watching Cosima taste her off of her own fingers, feeling her desire begin to grow again. "You taste really good," she smiled. She watched Delphine's eyes darken.

"I do?" she breathed.

"Absolutely," she admitted, taking her own fingers all the way into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. As soon as her fingers pulled out, Delphine pushed their lips together, her tongue swirling around Cosima's and tasting herself faintly.

"I want to touch you," Delphine said as their lips parted.

"Mm, yes please. I would love that."

Cosima rolled back and Delphine propped herself up on an elbow as Cosima's hands found a resting place on her neck. She looked down, her eyes drinking in Cosima's body again. Each time she looked, she saw something new. She wanted to spend days mapping each curve, tasting every inch until she knew her lovers body completely. Her hand lazily traced over Cosima's stomach and she watched the muscles tense beneath. She ran a fingertip over Cosima's pierced nipple and watched as the brunette's hips thrust lightly with the touch. Delphine smiled and repeated the action.

"I told you it was sensitive," she smiled, watching Delphine experiment with a tug on the metal bar. Delphine leaned forward and closed her mouth over the piercing, swirling her tongue and feeling the nub harden further at the stimulation. Delphine heard the brunette's breath catch over and over again at each tug and noticed that her hips were bucking lightly into the air.

"Impressive," Delphine whispered quickly against her breast, then drew the nipple back between her lips.

Cosima growled into the warm air of the bedroom and squeezed her thighs together to ease some of the tension that Delphine's lips were building behind her clit. "Please Delphine, touch me."

Delphine smiled against her lovers breast, but her chest fluttered with nerves. She ran her fingers lightly against Cosima's wetness, surprised to find that she was dripping onto the inside of her thigh as well. Delphine coated her fingers in the heat and ran two lightly over Cosima's clit. She heard a groan and did it again. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but Cosima seemed to appreciate each bit of pressure. "Is it okay?" she asked, looking up at Cosima's face. She found the brunette's head thrown back and mouth open, nodding slightly.

"Inside, please."

"How?"

"Here," Cosima found Delphine's fingers blindly and guided them into her center, letting out a sigh as she pushed inside. Delphine groaned at the feeling of Cosima's warmth surrounding and coating her fingers. She never expected it to feel this good to move inside of Cosima. She pulled in and out experimentally.

"Mmm, yes, like that," she groaned and thrust her hips onto Delphine's fingers. 

"It's okay?" Delphine pressed them in deeper, feeling around at the crevices, noticing the smoothness of each wall and the one rough patch in the front. 

"Fuck, yes," Cosima sighed.

"What else should I do?"

"Mm," Cosima hummed. Delphine didn't know if she was considering an answer or moaning at the push of her fingers. After a moment, she answered. "Hover over me?"

Delphine kept her fingers inside of Cosima, trying to keep the established rhythm, as she moved her body up and over Cosima, situating herself between her legs. She leaned back and enjoyed the view-- Cosima's head thrown back, one hand grasping the pillow next to her dreads and the other scratching lightly against Delphine's hip. Mostly, she watched her own hand push and pull inside of her lover, surprised at how natural it felt to thrust into her.

Cosima brought her knees up toward her chest and braced her feet against the small of Delphine's back. "Oh, god, Delphine," she groaned. "That is so good. Just a little bit harder, and push up a bit" she asked.

Delphine responded by thrusting with a bit more energy, curling her fingers inside and hearing Cosima whimper. God, she would give anything to her her whimper again. She pushed with a bit more force, hearing Cosima's pitch increase, and her small screams come more frequently.

She watched this for a minute, mesmerized that she was causing this pleasure in another woman. Not just any woman, though. This was Cosima. Smart, charming, gorgeous Cosima. She was fucking Cosima and Cosima wanted more. 

She watched Cosima bring the hand that was resting against the blonde's hip up to her own breast. Delphine remembered how sensitive her pierced nipple was and realized that the brunette must be close. She leaned forward and nudged her lovers hand away, closing her mouth over the sensitive nub. She bit down gently and then soothed the bite. Cosima was outright moaning now, her hips thrusting up erratically, swallowing the length of Delphine's fingers as they pumped into her roughly. Her arm burned, but still she pushed.

"Ffffffuck!" Delphine felt Cosima's warmth tighten around her fingers, pulsing and trembling as she broke apart, her vocals filling all the space in the room. Delphine continued pressing into the smaller woman, relenting only when Cosima's voice cracked a final time and she twisted her hips to the side quickly.

"Holy shit, Delphine." Cosima's hands roamed everywhere at once, never finding a good resting place. Her eyes shot open and met Delphine's face, noticed a satisfied smile. "Sure you've never done that before?"

Delphine's chest puffed with pride. "I think I would remember that, ma cherie."

"Could have fooled me," she smiled, stroking her fingers across Delphine's shoulders and breasts and hips lovingly.

"I was so nervous I would not please you."

Cosima laughed, as though her inadequacy was such a ridiculous notion. "You must be a natural. Lucky me."

Delphine leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She gently pulled her hand from Cosima's heat and looked at the fingers covered in her arousal. Her tongue reached out tentatively, licking a bit off of a finger tip. It tasted like Cosima's skin, but stronger, deeper somehow. She closed her eyes and reveled in the taste for a moment before their lips met again.

"Do you like that?" Cosima asked.

"Oui. I was not certain I would, but..."

Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck and cut her off with a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled against one another, tangling and rolling together as Delphine's hips found a resting place between Cosima's thighs. Her hips shifted forwards at the thought of being inside Cosima again. Or of Cosima being inside her. Or of Cosima and her being inside of each other at the same time. Did women do that? She didn't know, but she thought it would be amazing if it happened. All at once, she wanted to do everything, to fulfill every desire that came to mind.

When that became too overwhelming, she decided to focus her attention on thoroughly marking Cosima's neck with a light hickey bruises and grinding their bodies together. 

Cosima's hips pressed forward into Delphine's until she flipped them over in one smooth motion--effectively trapping Delphine's hips beneath her own as they continued to slowly grind against one another. 

"You know what I've been wanting to do since last night?" Cosima asked, breaking their kiss for a moment.

"Hmmm?"

"I really want to go down on you."

Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Cosima held her gaze and nuzzled into the side of her nose, bumping them together as their hips lazily continued to brush.

"Is that okay? It's okay if not, I just wan--"

"Shh, yes." Delphine hushed, sensing an impending, babbled explanation from the woman hovered over her. "I want that, too." Cosima smiled and dropped her lips to Delphine's pulse point, teasing the skin there until a faint red mark appeared and she felt Delphine's blunt nails leaving half-moons on her shoulders, scraping down to the small of her back. 

Cosima trailed open-mouthed kisses down Delphine's chest and stomach, her saliva glistening slightly before evaporating into the warm air of the bedroom. Normally, she would have spent more time making her way down, but Delphine's permission for her to indulge left her eager. She settled her shoulders between Delphine's thighs and breathed onto her sex, hips stirring impatiently at the warmth.

She ran her tongue in one broad, warm stroke across the length of Delphine's cunt, flicking lightly over her clit. She heard a slam above her and looked up to find Delphine's head pressed back into the headboard, presumably tossed back unintentionally hard.

"You okay up there?" Cosima asked. Delphine nodded furiously, a moan slipping out instead of an agreeable sound. "Need some ice or something? Don't want that to swell up," Cosima teased. Delphine shook her head, her eyes meeting Cosima's, and slipped a hand over the top of her dreads, guiding her lightly back in.

She teased at Delphine's wetness, running her tongue through each fold, relishing in the taste of her lover. She hummed as she raised a hand to caress Delphine's breast, thrust into the air by her arched back. 

Each squeeze to her breast and dip of Cosima's tongue into her opening forced a breathy moan to fall from the blonde's lips. She could tell Cosima was taking her time, not staying in one place long enough to establish a real rhythm. She let this go on for a while, trying to enjoy it, but getting more frustrated each minute. When Cosima focused for a moment on her clit, Delphine held her head there, forcing her back each time Cosima tried to dip back to her opening. She felt Cosima smile and chuckle against her heat. The dreadlocks between her thighs tried a few more times to dip lower and tease, but Delphine's arms held firm, anchoring Cosima's rolling tongue directly against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Delphine felt her thighs begin to shake as the coil that had been tightening over the previous twenty minutes of Cosima's teasing began to explode inside of her. Delphine's hand reached behind her, needing to find purchase against the headboard, the other hand still pressing Cosima's eager mouth against her cunt.

Her short, breathy moans turned into low growls and deep notes, gaining volume as she neared the edge. Cosima hummed happily against her, her jaw working the supple skin expertly. Delphine felt her insides imploding, shooting fire and electricity from her cunt toward every extremity. Her hips bucked wildly against Cosima's face as she cracked, letting out a scream she did not know she was holding in. 

Her world went black for a moment, and slowly she felt her senses return, her hand still gripping Cosima's dreadlocks that were now bobbing, lapping at the after effects of her orgasm. "Did that really just happen?" Delphine asked the moment her mind was able to speak English.

"Pretty sure it did."

"How?" Delphine wiped at her forehead, noticing the sheen of sweat that covered her face and chest. She watched Cosima's face come into view, a huge grin plastered between her cheeks.

"Practice. And enthusiasm. My life's passion, really," she teased, pressing her lips to Delphine's neck, coaxing her softly back to Earth. 

"Is it always like that with women?"

"I can only speak for myself, but I'd say yeah, probably."

"I should have met you sooner. I think I have been living a life of mediocre sex." Delphine felt Cosima curl into her side, draping her arm across the blonde's stomach, tracing light, soothing circles across her skin. They each snuggled into the other, lips brushing skin and other lips gently.

"No tears tonight," Cosima stated, somewhat like a question.

Delphine sighed deeply, her whole body filling with air and draining again. "Not tonight," she whispered. She lifted Cosima's hand from its resting place and threaded their fingers together. 

When Delphine said nothing else, Cosima hummed into her shoulder and pulled their bodies tighter together. With her free hand, the brunette drew the comforter up over them.

Soon, Cosima would figure out that Delphine was her monitor. Soon, Cosima would regret this intimacy, this openness--Delphine was sure of it. Those thoughts made her want to burst out in tears, but she decided to push them further back in her mind. She decided to enjoy this moment with the woman she was falling for, to relish in the notion of blissful ignorance. Pretend that she was just a student who had fallen for the woman tucked up to her side. The rest could wait.


End file.
